kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon (Jane and the Dragon)
Dragon is Jane's best friend and Ms Mimi's oldest friend. Dragon is a young member of an airborne herbivore species of dinosaur who evolved over millions of years from carnivorous ground-dragons. He is Jane's best friend and is usually there when she needs him. Deeeeh, Monstrous do feel dumb. Yeah, uh huh, uh huh! 黑猫警长之吃丈夫的螳螂 In Apocalyptic; His words indicate he is at least 200 years old in the series. A tapestry created on the castle's creation (allegedly 300 years ago) depicts him as a hatchling. Outside of the show, creators have described him as 300 years old (with a potential to live 1000) and born "about 300 years ago" in a cave not far from the castle. It is there that he meets Jane for the very first time. His home is actually in the mountain, full of secret tunnels and traps. Dragon is an orphan, so he had to teach himself how to fly as well as other things to survive. As a baby he was captured by humans and kept as a pet, and was traded many times before escaping. He taught himself how to speak and stayed away from all humans, whom he would call a "short-life". After many years, he set out on a mission to discover more about the history of dragons. Dragon saw a rune in the dragon language on his cave wall, that had been left by his father many centuries before, that indicated a child. Thinking Prince Cuthbert was that child, and that he may be able to help explain what happened to the other dragons (which had long since vanished), he swooped down and took him, hoping he could help decipher the runes. But the prince was no help at all. Meanwhile, at the castle, Jane realized this was her opportunity to finally use her secret training and she journeyed to the cave, with plans to slay Dragon. Soon, however, she realized Dragon was friendly and brought back the prince, to everyone's relief. The King, in gratitude, made Jane a squire—a knight in training. Dragon enjoys toilet jokes, burning things, teasing Jane and her friends, lazing about the castle, and having adventures. Despite being a few centuries old, Dragon has a very childlike and innocent personality, and is extremely friendly. However, he can be very protective and quick to anger if he thinks his friends, especially Jane, are threatened. Dragon is also known to be a very talented singer, possessing a splendid falsetto voice, though he does not like admitting it. Dragon's scales often cause him great itching, which has been referenced several times in the series. Short-life weapons cannot pierce Dragon's skin, but in "Tests and Jests", Dragon is sensitive enough that Jane can tickle him. He is also very attracted to cows, and finds their general shape and behavior amusing, especially their mooing. Fusion When fused with Thea Stilton, Rex, and Smurfette, they from into a Dragon Sugilite When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Ruby (or Lolite), they from into a Dragon Lolite When fused with Lapis Lazuli they from into a Dragon Lazuli Gallery latest12.jpg Dragon-0-1-.png Dragon (Jane and the Dragon).png Cw body dragon.jpg hqdefault (dragon).jpg JAD03.jpg Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Animals Category:PBS Category:Fire Category:Mythical Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animated Category:Dragons Category:Good Characters